Scarecrow's Kitsune
by sleeplessnights19
Summary: Minato and Kushina managed to survive the kyuubi attack and sealed the entire bijuu into Naruto. They left their seven year old son and went to travel the world, what happens when Naruto joins the ANBU at the age of thirteen and begins feeling like he's a burden on everyone? Will he be able to confess his love to a certain jounin? KakaNaru, Yaoi, Depression, Suicidal thoughts, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me...the writer of _"The one he waited for"_**.

 **Due to my extremely shitty feelings and no one to talk to really...I mean I have my mom and I love her a lot, but there are some things that I don't talk to her about...cause I'm scared she'll freak out...anyhow I've decided to start on another story as well...it's going to be KakaNaru...there will be yaoi, lemons and fluff.**

 **There's also going to be _A lot of depression and suicidal thoughts_...** **YOU'VE JUST BEEN WARNED...PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE STUFF LIKE THAT...** **I don't want this fanfic to trigger anyone...please, I'm begging you, don't read it if you can't handle it.**

 **So let's go over this**.

 **Main Pairing: KakaNaru**

 **Themes: AU, yaoi, lemon, fluff, depression, suicidal thoughts, Mpreg**.

 **Notice: I do not own Naruto...He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Let's get started, shall we?** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1**.

Uzumaki Naruto, to a lot of people, he's known as the "Kyuubi no jinchuuriki". The people of Konoha always looked at him like he was some sort of monster, but he wasn't. He was just a normal twenty one year old young man, with a bijuu sealed into him since he was a baby.

Minato and Kushina managed to survive the kyuubi attack when Naruto was born, sealing all of Kurama into their baby. They left Naruto in Konohagakure, when he was just seven years old, to travel the world. The young Uzumaki, not seeing his parents for fourteen years, didn't know who to rely on. Sure, he had some friends, but they never really understood him, he saved Konoha many times and some of the people acknowledged him. The other villagers were still angry at Kurama, but they shunned Naruto because he was hosting the bijuu.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror everyday and stared at himself for hours upon hours, trying to find a new reason to live, a reason to fight one more day. He got a cheque every month from his parents, who had settled somewhere in Tokyo and had no interest in returning to Konoha. The only time he receives a letter, was from his mother on his birthday, wishing him a happy birthday and sending him a gift every year. He wrote back to her often to keep her updated on his life, or more so to let her know that he's still alive.

There he was again, staring at himself in the mirror, he had spiky hair like his father, but it was red like his mother's, except he had bright yellow streaks through his hair. He haf his father's face also, but his mother's temper. His eyes were two different shades of blue, one a darker, more purple color and the other a bright cerulean blue, on his cheeks were four whiskers on each side and he had a red spiral on his neck, it looked almosg like a brand mark, but Naruto was born with it.

One would think that Naruto automatically had a reason, more like two reasons to live, he saw his parents looking at him through his reflection in the mirror every morning, but what could the red head do? He basically didn't know anything about his parents besides their names, how they looked, they were heroes, his mother's temper and that they basically abandoned him.

Of course, he had Tsunade and Jiraiya, but they had their own family and he didn't want to be a bother to them. He had, Sakura and Sasuke, but since they got married he felt like a third wheel, there was the rest of rookie nine but everyone had their own lives and Naruto didn't want to keep anyone back. There was one silver haired jounin, who Naruto would sneak glances at, but he never seemed to be noticed by anyone.

Hatake Kakashi, had never left the hokage's ANBU, he was always out on missions and keeping himself occupied so that his mind won't run on his deceased team mates and no where to be found sensei. Kakashi was more than shocked when he heard that Uzumaki Naruto had been asked to join the ANBU at the age of thirteen and he agreed. Naruto was quite skilled and he somehow knew how to control the kyuubi's chakra. He watched and observed as Naruto went from loud and obnoxious to quiet and reserved, the red-head was on his team after all. Naruto usually butted into conversations and gave a few ideas when they were in a pinch on missions to being completely silent and obeying every command.

Naruto trained very hard everyday together with Itachi, but he was distracted very easily every time he spotted a certain silver haired man, in the trees reading a book in the shade looking like a greek god. Naruto knew he was gay when he was 10 years old and he accidentally kissed Kiba when he fell on top of him while playing. When the blue eyed beauty joined the ANBU and saw Kakashi, he fell in love at first sight, but he would never admit it to Kakashi or anyone else. He'd just be a burden. He always thought he was a burden, besides it didn't make much sense anyway, Kakashi never noticed him, or that's what he felt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Should I continue this?? Lemme know in the reviews or PM me.** **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy...I'm sorry I took soo long to update...I've been busy...anyhow...I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

Birds chirpped happily in the trees, as the sun rose slowly from a long sleep. The cool morning air was slowly getting warmer as the sun rose higher. A gentle breeze made the grass sway and leaves rustle on training ground twelve. Kakashi was making his way to his regular training spot, when from a distance he saw a shirtless figure practicing taijutsu alone, with a mop of red hair dancing along with his movements. The silver haired jounin's cheeks flushed when he realized who was training in his spot. He had been keeping an eye on Naruto ever since his parents left him, something about the young man peaked his interest, but he never knew what it was. Curious as to why Naruto was training alone so early in the morning, Kakashi continued his way onto the ground.

Feeling a presence and a pair of eyes on his body, Naruto's head snapped to Kakashi's direction and his eyes widened with a deep blush. He kept on staring at the man approaching him until he was directly in front of him. Suddenly aware that he was alone with Kakashi in training ground twelve with no one to interup them, the young Uzumaki began frantically looking around for his jacket.

Naruto turned around and kept looking for his jacket, while Kakashi just observed him. _"Ohayo, Uzumaki-san."_ Kakashi said smoothly sending a chill up the redhead's spine. _"O-Ohayo, Hatake-san."_ Naruto responded shyly. _"Why are you training out here all alone so early in the morning? Where is Itachi?"_ The jounin asked curiously. _"Itachi-kun was sent on a mission yesterday and he won't be back for two weeks, so I have to train on my own."_ Naruto replied.

Feeling nervous and like he was taking up Kakashi's space and wasting his time, he fortunately found his jacket and slipped it on getting ready to leave. Naruto felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Kakashi, _"Naruto-kun you don't need to leave. You could train with me, it's okay."_ Naruto felt so many emotions at the same time he almost forgot to react. With a smile nod of his head, Naruto and Kakashi began their training session.

During training, Kakashi couldn't help bug stare at the young Uzumaki. He was handsome but beautiful at the same time, his body was toned but there was a feminine aspect to his body that the jounin never understood. The light shone off of Naruto's body causing the sweat to glisten on his body. At this moment, Uzumaki Naruto was the most perfect creature in the whole world and Hatake Kakashi was the only blessed one to witness such a sight. Kakashi didn't know how to admit it but the blue eyed beauty was driving him insane more and more everyday.

After a day of vigorous training and almost having multiple orgasms, Kakashi decided that he would call it a day, but he didn't feel like leaving Naruto alone. While they sat under a tree drinking water, Kakashi decided that he would ask the redhead out to dinner and possibly a movie.

 _"Ne, Naruto-kun, would you like to have dinner with me? Then maybe we could watch a movie after?"_ Kakashi asked without hesitation. He was never really a person to beat around the bush in the first place. Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes and a shocked expression. He couldn't believe that his crush was asking him out to dinner and a movie, he didn't want to screw up the opportunity so he simply nodded.

When both males parted ways to go get ready, before they met at Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi went straight home and prepared his outfit. He needed to look good for Naruto. The silver haired man jumped into the shower and relaxed a bit. Thoughts of Naruto naked and bent over in front of him clouded his mind and moaning could be heard coming from his bathroom. The dirty thoughts Kakashi had about the redhead were beyond dirty, the things he thought of doing to Naruto just got him worked up, but the jounin knew that he needed to show Naruto love, passion and he needed to protect the young man from everything. Hatake Kakashi was in love and maybe he would confess his love to his kitsune tonight. What scared him though was how Naruto might react, little did he know, Naruto had already planned to confess his love tonight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here you go guys...hope you enjoyed...review and lemme know what you think please.**


End file.
